The present invention relates generally to a high voltage trip mechanism which shunts an individual sign segment. More specifically, the high voltage switch utilizes a bimetallic latching mechanism which is locally heated upon application of an electric arc. The latch holds the sign segment continuously shunted until the switch is manually reset.